Recent technological advances have led to complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor imagers being leveraged by cameras, video systems, and the like. CMOS sensor imagers can include an integrated circuit with an array of pixel sensors, each of which can comprise a photodetector. Moreover, a CMOS sensor imager can be incorporated into a System-on-Chip (SoC). As such, the SoC can integrate various components (e.g., analog, digital, . . . ) associated with imaging into a common integrated circuit. For instance, the SoC can include a microprocessor, microcontroller, or digital signal processor (DSP) core, memory, analog interfaces (e.g., analog to digital converters, digital to analog converters), and so forth.
Visible imaging systems implemented using CMOS imaging sensors can reduce costs, power consumption, and noise while improving resolution. For instance, cameras can use CMOS imaging System-on-Chip (iSoC) sensors that efficiently marry low-noise image detection and signal processing with multiple supporting blocks that can provide timing control, clock drivers, reference voltages, analog to digital conversion, digital to analog conversion and key signal processing elements. High-performance video cameras can thereby be assembled using a single CMOS integrated circuit supported by few components including a lens and a battery, for instance. Accordingly, by leveraging iSoC sensors, camera size can be decreased and battery life can be increased. Also, dual-use cameras have emerged that can employ iSoC sensors to alternately produce high-resolution still images or high definition (HD) video.
A CMOS imaging sensor can include an array of pixel cells, where each pixel cell in the array can include a photodetector (e.g., photogate, photoconductor, photodiode, . . . ) that overlays a substrate for yielding a photo-generated charge. A readout circuit can be provided for each pixel cell and can include at least a source follower transistor. The pixel cell can also include a floating diffusion region connected to a gate of the source follower transistor. Accordingly, charge generated by the photodetector can be sent to the floating diffusion region. Further, the imaging sensor can include a transistor for transferring charge from the photodetector to the floating diffusion region and another transistor for resetting the floating diffusion region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
Generally, advancements associated with CMOS sensor imagers have yielded more functionality typically being incorporated into the imagers over time, while physical sizes of the imagers have tended to decrease, thereby increasing device density. As designs for CMOS sensor imagers include smaller and smaller footprints, pixel cell sizes can accordingly be diminished. Shrinking pixel cell dimensions decreases pitch in the column direction (as well as pitch in the vertical direction). Further, each column typically has a respective circuit for sampling the pixel cells in the column; thus, as the column pitch is decreased, greater difficulty can be encountered for shrinking the sampling circuitry. By way of example, pitch in the column direction of each pixel cell in a pixel array can be 2 microns, and therefore, the column circuitry associated with each column can likewise be decreased to 2 microns in this direction, which can be difficult at best to accomplish while maintaining high sensor performance.